Inmaterializaciones
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Nightmare of Nunnally. Euphemia x Schneizel, Nemo  con la forma de Euphie y/o C.C.  x Suzaku, Alice, Nunnally, Lelouch, Marianne, menciones de otras parejas. Piénsalo, Euphie. ¿No es mejor de esta manera? Ahora puedes hacer de Suzaku un rey.


**(In)materializaciones**

**Beth**

Nemo tardará en adaptarse a ella. O ella tardará en adaptarse a Nemo, que no deja de saltar dentro suyo, susurrando ridiculeces acerca de Suzaku, como si le interesaran en lo más mínimo.

-Soy tus emociones reprimidas. Has dado rienda suelta a las que tienes por Nunnally, pero las de él aún…

Alice sacude la cabeza, siguiendo el monitoreo en el radar oscuro, que es como una parte de sí misma. Sabe de la ubicación del Lancelot como si se la imprimieran al rojo vivo pero sin dolor en la piel. Ni "La tierra" de Lucretia era tan impresionante en su exactitud, aunque sí menos inquietante.

-No tengo nada ni a favor ni en contra de Suzaku. Eso lo haces tú.

Está al tanto de que no puede oírla nadie, pero intenta mantener la paciencia de todos modos. El silencio de Nemo es más alertante que sus palabras, por muy fuera de contexto que puedan caer. En plena misión, por ejemplo, sugiriéndole acerca de las miradas que ha visto en transmisiones desde la cabina del recientemente *amigo*, antes *perro* de Britania.

-Hay que regresar a la fortaleza Avalon, Alice.

Sacudió la cabeza, con la piel enervada por aquella voz. Hizo que Nemo descendiera, envolviéndose en su sombra caliente, metiéndola dentro de su carne hasta que no hubo rastros del monstruoso mecanismo imitativo de C.C.

-No me digas qué hacer, carajo.-Solo conservaba ese maltrato psicológico a la hora de tratar con Suzaku. A Dalque, Lucretia, Sancia y Madd no volvería a responder con recelo, salvando a las tres primeras en los días libres que tuviera y que eran pocos. Además de que le aterrorizaba poner a sus amigas en peligro debido a su nuevo rango, pese a que ellas no eran mansas conejitas después de todo. Tampoco podían defenderse como antes. Le correspondía a Alice velar quedamente por el bienestar de ellas, sin opacar por ello la figura de Nunnally, que incluso en sueños le sostenía las manos, sonriendo cálidamente, alentándola a imponerse con sus secretos de poder.

Suzaku Kururugi salió de la capsula del Lancelot, respiró el aire salado del mar Mediterráneo y Alice lo odió un poco por esa dejadez que mostraba, como si solo estuviera de tarea por el uniforme y en realidad se dedicara a darse unas cómodas vacaciones mientras que su Alteza quizás corría peligro de muerte por ceder a su Caballero para una tarea que consideraba menor. Era también una prueba de confianza la falta de una defensa firme y tanto Euphemia como Nunnally exhibían una fé en la raza humana que a estas alturas, Alice y Suzaku Kururugi deberían tener por claro inexistente, pese a ser posible resucitarla con la gracia de Reina y Princesa. ¡Para lo cual, paradójicamente, las necesitaban vivas!

"Deja de decirme que piense cosas con respecto a él. Sé que eres tú y no yo", replicó al fondo de su garganta, esperando una risa despectiva y una voz fría, monótona, inhumana. El eco artificial de la que tienen las brujas en los cuentos. Manzanas fertilizadas con químicos que no tenían sabor. Y sin embargo, el rojo de las historias, la voluptuosidad de una promesa Capitalista y el azúcar puro de los desenlaces hipoglucémicos. Nemo no se molestaba en provocarla o causarle confort. Al ser parte de Alice, como un parásito que la devoraba prestándole fuerza, podía darse el lujo de saborear sus emociones antes de drenar su vitalidad.

Nunnally ya había demostrado sentir miedo por ello. Al pasar las manos por el cuerpo de Alice, al susurrar sus órdenes como peticiones de amante tímida en su oído, le había preguntado si no quería que ella volviera a portar el demonio en sus venas. ¡Sobre el cadáver de Alice! Mientras que pudiera proteger a su querida Princesa, la destrucción de sus órganos eventualmente, era un precio que consideraba de lo más razonable. Pero Nunna sembró la preocupación en Alice. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría su vida a aquel paso? Sin duda menos de lo que les tomaría a ella y Euphemia traer la paz a ese mundo retorcido por las ambiciones de sus predecesores.

**Gimel**

Su madre le había enseñado el truco cuando era todavía muy niña para hacerse los lazos de la cabeza sola y sin embargo tenían sirvientes suficientes como para hacerle simultáneamente trescientos, si hubiera tenido una melena tan copiosa como la que ahora Alice peinaba con ceremonia por las noches. "Cien veces, antes de dormir, como las princesas merecen", decía y le besaba en la mejilla, agarrándole por los hombros, colocándole un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas ante semejante cercanía. Nunnally lamentaba que Sayo hubiera huído con los Caballeros Negros y no era tan ingenua como para no hacerse una horrible idea del destino que pudo afrontar con la caída de estos. Solo una cosa explicaba que no hubiera regresado o quizás dos, si tenemos en cuenta que no estaba al tanto de la herencia real de Nunna, aunque nunca la trató con el filo contra la piel ni sabiendo que era británica.

Se preguntó a sí misma cuánto se impresionaría Alice al ver que tenía localizados con exactitud los puntos en el mapa, sin necesidad de hackear el sistema de la Orden disuelta que manejaron sus padres. Probablemente la rodearía con los brazos y le acariciaría el cabello, antes de besarle ambas mejillas, pidiéndole que no se esfuerce demasiado, aunque la hiciera orgullosa. Luego irían a desayunar sin refutaciones por sus esfuerzos. Alice a veces le decía: ¿Sabes, Nunnally? Cuando hablas para esa gente pensando en su bienestar, extendiendo las manos hacia ellos como si los conocieras de siempre, eres como una diosa descendiendo hacia los mortales. Y el corazón de Nunnally bailaba, extasiado, mientras que sus piernas le seguían el ritmo recuperado bajo la mirada de Alice, que se admiraba.

Dejó que el relicario de plata marcara las coordenadas sobre el mapamundi, absteniéndose de preguntar las de Lelouch, que merecía privacidad y preguntándose si algún día se verían en el Edén Vital, si las cartas seguirían llegando sin un lugar al que Nunna pudiera escribir (a veces sin palabras. Solo pétalos de las flores de la zona u hojas secas. Su hermanito tenía un sentido del humor y una forma de demostrar el afecto bastante oscuras, como ahora era su capa de Rey Demonio) hasta que fuese vieja y no le quedaran más que fotos de un tiempo muy distante, que solo ahora podía ver más que con las yemas de sus dedos y olisqueando la superficie fría.

"Mamá está ahí, Nunnally. Cabellos negros como plumas de cuervo y la sonrisa más dulce que te puedas imaginar. Más que el té con cinco cucharadas de azúcar, más que los pasteles de Sayoko y las maneras de Milly o el mundo amable que quiero crear para ti."

De todos modos, cuando pensó en Lelouch, el relicario se movió hacia el norte de Italia y Nunnally se enfadó consigo misma.

**Tzaddi**

Antes, cuando Suzaku partía a una misión, después del "Sí, su Alteza", Euphemia alzaba el mentón y él también subía su mirada por encima de la inclinación, a menudo cubierta por lo pronunciada que era o bien por sus cabellos si era necesario disimular frente a otros que unían los ojos intensamente. "Regresa sano y salvo a mí, querido Caballero", decía Euphemia y también lo pronunciaba con todo el calor que merecía la más sincera de las peticiones, tanto con terceros allí como si estaban solos, hasta que Suzaku le pidió que no diera espacio a malentendidos.

"Solo porque los rumores sean terribles, no debemos darles la razón."

Y Euphemia no había terminado de saber, con el corazón aleteándole insistentemente por ese contacto y la mera posibilidad de no volver a verlo nunca, encendiendo la violencia dentro suyo, conteniéndose por modales y consideraciones hacia sí misma, guardiana del equilibrio para tantas otras personas y ansiosa de gritar en bravos alaridos la mayor parte del tiempo. Ignoraba todavía si sus ojos correspondían con fervor porque decían: "Si, mi Reina, regresaré con usted…porque es mi deber. O más que eso." Mucho más, tanto como vino, embriagándola.

"Lo hemos hablado antes, ¿no es cierto? Una cosa son la Reina Euphemia Li Britania y su caballero, Lord Kururugi Suzaku. Y otra…Suzaku, simplemente. Y Euphie."

Los ojos de ambos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando se tomaban las manos. Pero solo las de Euphemia caían sobre el dorso de la mano de Suzaku y aunque ella esperó que él la hiciera callar con un beso montones de veces en las que existió la oportunidad, nunca se dio.

"Él es demasiado noble para hacerme eso", se decía para ahogar inseguridades, mientras que la Melatonina dibujaba una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y la arrastraba perezosamente hacia los confines del sueño. "O considera que tu fachada de mujer fuerte es patética y en el fondo siente asco de ti". Una voz venenosa. Una risa fría en su oído. ¿Era ella misma, todos los deseos frustrados acumulados y desarrollados con plena disposición para destrozarle?

Después de dar el saludo a los Caballeros que había nombrado Comandantes de su tropa para realizar la búsqueda secreta del Grial que destruyera las expectativas del tirano que supo apreciar como padre (inexplicablemente siempre tuvo la impresión de que la Zona 11 la llamaba, desde antes de que Marianne y oh, Lelouch y Nunnally perdidos por tanto tiempo, cuando era una niña y hacía grullas de papel aunque Cornelia suspirara como si entendiera solo a medias, pidiendo que le surgiera la oportunidad de ir, pero no solo a vacacionar. Que le obsequiaran el puesto del pobre Clovis fue digno de ser tomado con satisfacciones y que además Schneizel le escogiera un Guardián galante…), Euphemia esperó en vano, con el brazo bajo y los labios fruncidos. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, pero ella no lo sabía, porque las lágrimas se le agolpaban en la garganta, con un nudo doloroso que tragaba una y otra vez. De nuevo la voz, esa voz tan fría y desagradable, que le hacía desear interrumpir las reuniones en los momentos más inoportunos (¿Qué clase de respeto se guarda para una Reina que pega alaridos y se derrumba poco después de dar una orden con una firmeza fingida que ni ella se cree?) gritando como si estuvieran cortándola en pedazos: "Es así como sabe tu hermano, ¿no es cierto? Amargo y adictivo. Acostúmbrate a eso. Nunca sabrás lo que es un beso de Suzaku y ya no puedes ofrecerle tu cuerpo, que está mancillado."

Sabía qué iba a suceder desde el momento en el que su Guardián se inclinó como de costumbre. Lo habría sabido incluso de no haber percibido el aire sombrío que lo cubría y si Schneizel no hubiera estado a pocos centímetros de distancia, sentado a su lado como un Rey, haciendo simbólico lo que era explícito en la habitación de Euphemia o la sala misma de la Corte cuando quedaba vacía, probablemente ella se habría lanzado sobre Suzaku, dispuesta a abrazarlo y estrangularlo de ser necesario, para que volviera a mirarla como antes.

Porque sus ojos no se asomaron por el flequillo y al darse vuelta no buscaron los de su querida Euphie, a la que en otro mundo pudo haber tomado, incluso extraviado en ires y venires del destino. Solo ella supo que lo había perdido para siempre, antes de obtenerlo siquiera y que si él no la dejaba en definitivo, era meramente por su juramento. Tenía más honor que Euphemia Li Britania, abandonada a su hermano mayor, el verdadero Emperador en las sombras, aunque el pueblo que no estaba ocupado construyendo su horca, aplaudiera cada concesión.

**Samech**

Pudo haber pedido la Corona para sí mismo. Era por encima de todo, lógico, del mismo modo en que lo habría sido mancharse las manos con la sangre ingenua de Odiseo para alcanzar el trono, si acaso hubiera confiado en que su padre jugaría limpio y menos mal que no, porque matarlo e inútilmente, habría sido bastante difícil, sino insoportable. Intimidó a los nobles. Los amenazó y chantajeó cuando fue necesario. O simplemente les habló bien de Euphemia.

¿Por qué ella y no Cornelia, que tenía una carrera militar envidiable, en tanto su pequeña hermana destacaba como ícono pacifista? No un segundo Charles femenino. No, para eso hubiera estado él y la idea era que la imagen del Imperio cambiara. La imagen. ¿Se necesita tener un dominio explícito si se poseen todavía las mejores rutas de comercio y se han explotado los recursos de cada país hundido bajo la paz Británica? Schneizel pensó en su patria como un vampiro saciado al que convenía poner a dormir con sus tesoros en el sarcófago, durante al menos un siglo o dos hasta que resurgiera con todo su temor. Y él cuidaría de su sueño por entonces.

Euphemia, la Reina-figura mesiánica. Euphemia inocente, demasiado ocupada temblando ante tamaña responsabilidad como para hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con una mezcla de admiración y resentimiento, como si le hubieran regalado justamente lo que más quería sin saberlo, pero solo para descubrir que no tiene la destreza necesaria para manejarlo o usarlo cual prenda digna.

Euphemia, sobre la cual Cornelia-recortada en luz de luna y sombras color vino junto al fuego, Atenea desnuda y ya no virgen por su mano, le advirtió rotundamente, ni bien fue anunciada su ascensión al trono.

-Sé lo que pretendes. Lo tendrás sobre mi cuerpo hecho pedazos.

Y besarla para callarla, tras asegurarle como si fuera un niño que ha robado caramelos o jugado demasiado realistamente a matar a sus hermanos, que no quiere más que guiarla por esta senda llena de intrigas palaciegas, para las cuales su honesto corazón no está preparado para urdir ponzoña desconfiada.

Euphemia, que no tenía cicatrices y olía fragantemente, incluso cuando lloraba y se retorcía antes de rendirse al placer, como una esclava, repitiendo su nombre igual que un manta.

Ella, que siempre le llamó con su pulcritud, "hermano", nunca sonrojándose como una mujer, entregándole una carta llena de palabras suaves y letra redonda, con tinta rosada y una flor mustia del mismo color para que llevara prendida del traje y todas, cada una de ellas, estaban secas en obras de Nietzsche.

Quizás le separaba de esa manera. "No es mi hermano mayor encima mío, no es como me dijo cuando éramos niños y a penas nos conocíamos. Que veníamos de una familia de pecados, que el incesto era algo natural entre hombres, sobre todo en la realeza, donde solo puedes ser digno de mixturarte en el placer de juntar tu propia sangre con la de un igual. Es Schneizel, el Embajador de su Alteza, que soy yo, también mi consejero, enseñándome sobre virtudes inútiles que se corroen, si es que existen".

Cuando el último de los nobles ha sido despedido, la suntuosidad del salón está apagado y los sirvientes discretos que rondan por las mesas levantando las copas, poco importan al rodearla con los brazos y susurrarle que mantenga la altivez que la caracterizaba.

-Tu hermana, Cornelia, cuando regrese querrá verte con las mejillas sonrosadas y el aspecto de que te he cuidado bien. ¿O no lo he hecho?

En los pasillos se juntan los labios frente al retrato de uno de sus tíos muertos cuando el Rey Charles era incluso más joven que ellos. Parece reírse. Schneizel es indiferente a ello. Sabe que es más poderoso que un retrato o Euphemia misma, la cual empieza a ser tan relevante en lo que a órdenes refiere como un lienzo pintado, de hecho, para exhibir soberanamente a manera de estandarte y hacer callar, admiradas por su belleza, a las masas ignorantes y los viejos Enumerados, a los que se les hace difícil odiar a una joven que parece sacrificio humano, con los ojos húmedos siempre, intentando complacerlos a todos, como si su vida valiera menos que aquella felicidad ajena.

Y para él, era "Euphemia", su Reina marioneta, sometida y sin voluntad, en comparación con los chillidos y la humedad caliente de su cuerpo. No "Euphie", palabra reservada para una niña que consideraba útil solo en caso de que algún día crecieran. Manejable. Ilusa. En cierto modo, Schneizel le hacía un favor al tomarla bajo su ala dorada, incluso si luego la encadenaba a sus propios designios, que a faltos de ilusión no se interponían tajantemente con los suyos. Cornelia no lo vería así, desde luego, pero siempre podía sugerirle que fuera en nombre de la Reina a un país muy lejano como enviada. ¿Había algo a lo que se negara en favor de su hermana? Nada que a Schneizel se le ocurriera.

**Vau**

Lo había descubierto por casualidad. Ni siquiera le hubiera pasado la remota posibilidad por la cabeza, aunque luego se llamó a sí mismo tonto e ingenuo: era de esperarse en un hombre como Schneizel, que siempre tenía un puñal debajo de la manga o disimulado en un bolsillo recóndito del abrigo.

Fue su deber esperar afuera de los aposentos, en caso de que Euphemia le indicara interrumpir la sesión con su hermano, a pesar de que esta consistiera aparentemente en un simple juego de ajedrez y no en un planteo de estrategia informal. Schneizel le invitó a quedarse, pero una parte suya estaba inquieta al respecto, con solo contemplar sus manos enguantadas y la forma en la que las extendía como indicando que estaba desarmado. Un mero truco para bajar la guardia, pero su entendimiento era abstracto y moría en el horizonte donde detectaba lo obvio. Lelouch hubiera sido más avispado, si sus emociones turbias no se interponían y era bastante factible imaginar que lo habrían hecho, también negándole la verdad hasta que esta chocara contra él, provocando severas heridas en sus retinas.

La Princesa le dirigió una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros al despedirse momentáneamente y Suzaku, al revisar una y otra vez la escena en su memoria, masoquistamente, lleno de rabia contra sí mismo, porque no quería dirigirla hacia aquellos que en su opinión le otorgaron tanto; no vio culpa, pesar, nerviosismo alguno en su semblante. Nada que indicara algo que pudiera dejar traslucir lo que ocurriría.

Siempre pensó en Euphie como pura y transparente. Predecible. Amable. Gentil. Inocente. Quizás demasiado para un mundo como este, pero sabía ponerse seria cuando era necesario y Suzaku la respetaba. Más que solo eso pero, ¿por qué hacerla sufrir, cuando logró tanto? Ya se decía lo peor de ellos como para darle la razón a las malas lenguas. Y lo importante era que estuvieran juntos o al menos, cerca. Pero, ¿y si Euphie no era como él pensaba? ¿Si lo manipuló desde el principio? ¿Si esa expresión que le dirigió antes de quedarse a solas con otro hombre, enmascaraba una risa estruendosa y fría, al suponer que Suzaku creía que la sangre era más espesa que el agua y sin duda, más importante que la lujuria? Durante algunos segundos se paralizó en su lugar al verla. Llevó sus manos crispadas luego hacia sus sienes, en tanto sus ojos se abrían como platos a punto de quebrarse en un llanto que la rabia, como agujas en su garganta, no dejaba subir.

Schneizel lo llamó una hora más tarde, desde el pasillo. Escuchaba un debate político desde su celular, acerca de las indulgencias otorgadas a los Caballeros Negros y la búsqueda de Zero, que solo él y unos pocos miembros más del comité para tal empresa podían saber que en realidad se trataba de una investigación acerca de la destrucción de los Portales del Edén Vital. Nunnally había declarado que aunque debían inutilizarse y destruirse toda la información para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas, los templos eran patrimonio de la humanidad y en algunos casos, iconos de religiones en países devastados por la ambición británica. Así que debían moverse en silencio y con trámites diplomáticos certeros para no alertar a las masas ni provocar que la tensión desconfiada en el aire de los ex enumerados se convirtiera sin más en violencia.

-He de retirarme. Pero mi queridísima hermana Euphemia ha mencionado su nombre con gran calidez, Lord Kururugi. Desea verlo, si tiene un momento, porque bien sabemos que es tarde y que hemos abusado de su disposición para hacer guardia, como si acaso no dispusiéramos ya de un par de soldados leales, bien entrenados y discretos para cuidar nuestras espaldas, solamente porque no son tan diestros ni tan halagadores en compañía como usted.

Era un placer para la autoestima hablar con él, a veces, pero Suzaku, muy adentro se ponía alerta ante tantas atenciones. Luego la culpa lo amenazaba con los recuerdos de su situación antes de conocer al Príncipe, que nunca fue menos que amable, decente y generoso con su persona, al que los británicos en general trataban como escoria.

Suzaku tendría que haber notado una sonrisa media en su semblante que no hablaba de embellecer sus fríos modos diplomáticamente, sino de empujar hacia un océano de amargura a alguien que bien podía inmiscuirse en sus planes, como siguiera seduciendo a la Emperatriz, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, estrechando más y más la distancia entre ellos, hasta tal punto de que se leían el uno al otro las mentes, aunque les faltara unir los labios para hacer explícito el sentimiento que los mantenía ligados fuertemente. No había desde Ginebra y Lancelot, los de la leyenda, una Reina más afecta de su Caballero que Euphemia Li Britania y sin importa a dónde se dirigiera, ella viajaba también para estar en lo que a tierra refería, cercana, en una base militar instalada por Britania durante la terrible Paz o bien en la fortaleza Avalon, prestada con toda amabilidad por su hermano mayor. Medio hermano mayor. Quizás esto último era determinante y sin embargo, Suzaku vio solo afecto familiar flotando en el aire hasta que fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

La habitación era enorme y acondicionada, pero de alguna forma le llegó el olor de lo que había ocurrido allí, mucho antes de que se acercara a la cama de cortinas descorridas. Sin embargo, empezó a caminar como un autómata, antes de plantarse en la alfombra, ni bien vio a Euphie allí. Su espalda descubierta, sus formas pinceladas por el rojo y el morado que él bien conocía como marcas de pasión, a pesar de haberlas ganado después de pagar, por orgullo y curiosidad. "Ella pagó por obtener el Trono y no habría sido escogida si no se hubiera inmiscuido en las decisiones políticas de tu país. Es como si tú la hubieras…" Cuando se volteó al oír que él pronunciaba su nombre (la última vez que lo haría. Ya nunca "Euphemia", ni mucho menos "Euphie". Solo el "Si, su Alteza" que los sirvientes y soldados, más todo el pueblo de Britania, arrojaban al viento, sin conocerla a fondo, sin saber lo horrendo que había sucedido en su carne. Que ya no era pura. Y no solo eso. Estaba corrupta. Y era culpa de él, quizás incluso más que de Schneizel), como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla sin sentido, en la que cada sueño se derrumbaba para hacerse ceniza en los brazos del olvido.

No había que tener mucha imaginación, ni destrozarse la integridad entre las dos opciones (que ella pensó que lo había engañado o que sencillamente no podía pensar en ese momento. Su rímel estaba corrido, el perfume era cálido y asfixiante, dulce y empalagoso por debajo de toneladas de sal. Suzaku quiso vomitar), sin que se pusiera ni en consideración que lo ocurrido no hubiera sido consensual, para saber que Euphemia Li Britania habría deseado cualquier cosa en ese momento, MENOS que Kururugi Suzaku entrara en su habitación. Quizás estaba maquinando la mentira para entregarle, con sus labios de pros…

(ni siquiera podía darse la licencia de decirlo dentro de su mente y menos de gritarlo, aullarlo vivamente, golpeando con el puño el suelo)

…curvados hipócritamente. A lo mejor no era la primera vez. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas para debatir razones de Estado o bien porque deseaban tener una charla privada, Schneizel se había quedado a solas con ella? ¿Y no estaba ella entonces alegre y jovial? Suzaku se la imaginó pasando agua de rosas por la piel que él nunca tocaría, solo para después jugar con su persona, fingiendo un sonrojo porque sus manos se habían rozado. Una princesa británica dándole importancia. ¡Qué ingenuo fue! ¡Qué idiota, qué ciego! Incluso, desde su lugar, Schneizel le hizo un favor. Pernicioso, pero lo hizo.

**Mem**

-Dime por qué ella no te quiere consigo, si eres tan fuerte como afirmas ser.

Nemo se dio cuenta de que una vez apagadas las defensas que ostentó cuando lo vio acercarse, Suzaku evitaba mirarle, pero las pocas veces en las que entornó los ojos en su dirección, notó más curiosidad que turbación en ellos y estuvo satisfecho. "Satisfecha", quizás debió decir.

-Luego de algún tiempo utilizándome, las células humanas comienzan a mutar. Hay un suero especial para detener la degeneración del cuerpo del huésped, pero eventualmente deja de ser efectivo. Es cuando debes elegir entre fusionarte conmigo para siempre, siendo uno solo, sin que podamos separar nuestras consciencias de nuevo o permitir que firme un contrato con otra persona.

"Alice considera que soy peligroso y no la culpo por ello. Utilizo las emociones destructivas para nutrirme y poder tener un pensamiento individual. Pero al igual que con Nunnally, estas tienen un límite de intensidad desde que han hallado plenitud en la abstinencia de violencia. Alice es menos propensa a ello que Nunnally, pero para permanecer a su lado ha tenido que desarrollar su oratoria para con las masas en más de una ocasión. A veces quiere mancharse las manos con sangre, sin más, pero casi nunca, porque le aterra asustar a Nunnally o causarle repugnancia. Así que mis suministros…están limitados.

"Si bien le duelen ciertas ausencias en su día a día, las ha superado entregándose a la tarea de proteger a su querida princesa. Como embajadora del Imperio en la que fue el Área 11, podrás imaginarte que existen peligros para ella, pero no tantos como los que esperan a Euphemia Li Britania. Ni tantas tentaciones… Así que "La velocidad" es suficiente para cumplir con su mandato e incluso demasiado a juicio de ambas, gracias al apoyo de los Caballeros Negros. Por ello ha sugerido que tú tomes su lugar.

-Lo cual me lleva a preguntarte por la forma que has adoptado.

Neutralidad que contenía el enfado que brotaba de su piel temblorosa, al apretar los puños.

Euphie lo miraba en contornos blanquecinos, con los cabellos puestos en lejía y la piel brillante. Uno de sus vestidos con rosas dibujadas, dejando sus brazos descubiertos, pero siendo discreto a la altura del pecho. La visión del dormitorio aún le torturaba, así que supo agradecerlo, pese a que de tener el privilegio de elegir por Nemo, le habría pedido que adoptara su propia apariencia, en vez de pedir una prestada a quien le trae horribles recuerdos, que en algunos casos eran perfectos antes de que Schneizel embarrara con el pecado aquella imagen que siempre consideró beatífica en su inocencia.

**Yod**

Quizás comenzó con los sentimientos de empatía que acariciaron el corazón anestesiado de la bruja, en conexión con el de Nemo, que al despertar de su sueño de creación lo vio manchado con sangre, el mismo poder de Lelouch y Nunnally haciendo erupción en su interior. "Es el hijo de un perro sin escrúpulos", dijo para sí misma y en la piel con la que fue creado Nemo, permanecieron las palabras, mientras que su capa ondeaba y conocía su detención a manos de los japoneses, solo para después ser perturbada por los sucesivos virreyes que hicieron mano de su carne. "¿Qué le espera sino la culpa y quizás la muerte a manos de una chusma enfurecida?". Él juró matar a C.C. y si una muñeca sin emociones puede experimentar algo, como primeros pasos a la individualización, entonces Nemo sintió admiración por Suzaku Kururugi.

Tampoco puede obviar que hizo dientes a los sentimientos de Nunnally, que lo veía como un sustituto a su hermano mayor e inclusive fantaseó con casarse con él, para tener un niño que fuera la cruza perfecta entre su físicamente débil pero lleno de voluntad Lelouch y el amable Suzaku, que siempre la protegía con puños y palabras amables. La imagen del pequeño creció y se convirtió en un joven de ojos hambrientos por el bienestar de su país pero el que se paraba ante él (o ella) estos días, estaba desgastado por las circunstancias. ¿No adoraba C.C. al Príncipe Henry, más que una madre y nodriza, con un fanatismo que hacía pensar en una amante? ¿No hubiera ardido feliz en la pira si con eso conseguía que él conservara el trono, como su predecesora, a la que llamó "Vil Juana"?

Aunque Alice lo negara, la primera vez que tocó la mano de Suzaku para presentarse frívolamente, sus rodillas temblaron y ni bien se escabulló para estar sola, perdió dominio de sí misma, a la deriva e inconsciencia en visiones de una realidad próxima donde él se erigía como importante columna, influyendo sobre tantísimas decisiones individuales, más de las que a ella jamás le importaron y se dijo que si no hubiera conocido antes a Nunna…

Si, él era especial. Quizás no tanto como Zero mismo, la Reina Mab de cabellos rosados o acaso Nunnally misma, pero era una pieza de calidad y con suficientes aportes de Nemo, podía convertirse en el guerrero más fiero que hubiera pisado esa tierra posmoderna.

Era interesante. Podía interesarle. No iba desperdiciar una sola chance de acercarse a él, hasta que se pertenecieran, con la melodía que une los cuerpos en uno, aunque Nemo solo pudiera experimentar aquello de una manera.

**Pe**

Nemo sonrió, su figura recientemente adoptada dando vueltas por la habitación, aunque su yo carnal corriera por las venas de Suzaku, como una enfermedad o un parásito.

-Adopto la apariencia del fantasma más poderoso en la mente de mi huésped.-Sacudió los cabellos, pasando los dedos por las flores de su vestido, inexpresivamente, como si no terminara de adaptarse.-Tengo que reconocer que me has dado a elegir entre muchos.-Hizo que sus facciones siguieran el ritmo de su conversación y Suzaku alternó miedo con asco, ocultando una secreta atracción hacia aquellas formas que lo representaban. Lelouch, el primer amigo que tuvo realmente, al que supo querer por encima de la etnia y costumbres, al que admiró e incluso supo venerar. Nunnally, de la que se enamoró con una fuerza que su padre solo hubiera aprobado tratándose de Kaguya. Cécile, más fresca en su memoria que la madre medio europea a la que no llegó a conocer, debiéndole la claridad del cabello y un par de ojos que sus camaradas siempre asumirían como hijos de Britania, sin que se molestara él en hacer innecesarias aclaraciones.

Suzaku retrocedió y esperaba que la sombra blanca avanzara un paso en su dirección. Pero no. Se limitó a volver a ser la vieja Euphemia, tan parecida a la que él solía proteger y que ahora estaba muerta en un ataúd de vergüenza, donde no le quedaba más que podrirse, con su honor y la esperanza de Suzaku. Y eso que pensó que lo más difícil sería conseguir la aprobación de Lelouch, que se la dio sin pedírselo siquiera y contaba ya con la de Schneizel, que ofició como herramienta para arrebatarle su sueño, cuando ya lo consideraba una meta segura a alcanzar en el horizonte.

Nemo tenía un aire a esposa o novia plantada en el altar que resultaba inquietante si eras amable. Parecía esperar a que Suzaku caminara en su dirección, le tomara las manos, le mirara a los ojos y le hiciera el juramento de eternidad. Desesperada y vulnerable. Él se obligó a recordarse que era un ser sin sexo alguno, que solo estaba manipulando su ya bastante jodida mente.

-Preferiría que adoptaras una apariencia que fuera tuya.

Era difícil leer a Nemo, a diferencia de a Euphie. Pero esta última también lo engañó, así que su confianza en los signos e indirectas se hallaba socavada. De todos modos, creyó percibir cierto fastidio en el tono con el que la respuesta le alcanzó los oídos, como una brisa silenciosa.

-"Mi" apariencia es similar a la de un hongo hecho de piel humana. Me has visto cuando salí de Alice para meterme dentro tuyo, ¿verdad?

Ea, la vio, pero eligió no mostrar terror y no experimentar repugnancia. Igual que si Nemo hubiera sido una medicina a ingerir. Muy útil y hasta necesaria.

Volvió a alzar los ojos desde aquel momento de reflexión agarrándose la barbilla y se encontró con una versión blanquecina de la asesina de su padre. Incluso la sangre le cubría las mejillas y las manos, como si fuera fango y lluvia ligera.

-C.C. es mi origen, también. ¿Dices que me prefieres así?

Apretó los dientes, para no darle la satisfacción, aún sabiendo que era inútil. Nemo se proyectaba desde el lado izquierdo de su cerebro, en el que se había alojado, tal vez para siempre. Compuestamente:

-Sin que te burles de mí, estaría bien.

"Nada de Euphie, por favor", replicó más para sí mismo que para él o ella, sin saber si le harían caso y mucho no importaba, con tal de que pudiera decirse que lo intentó.

La muchacha –o el "hongo humano"- se encogió de hombros y la sangre se limpió, su capa azulada se desdibujó, a pesar de que conservaba rasgos de la bruja que tan poca simpatía le inspiraba. Se dijo que eran como hermanas o madre e hija. Si después de lo que le hizo Britania, pudo anhelar a una de sus princesas, ¿no le sería posible…?

Caía en una falacia. Era lo mismo que preguntarse si no podía disculparle la apariencia de Euphemia, si una y otra tenían tan poco que ver.

-Imagina que hemos cruzado un umbral. El pasado, es el pasado.-Su voz era una melodía de terciopelo al viento y sus cabellos le cosquilleaban la espalda. ¿Una mera joda de su cerebro? ¿Nada era real?

Al buscar a Nemo con las manos, lo que sintió, ilusión o no, fue carne tibia contra la suya y no le importó mucho de qué pesadilla realista acababa de salir, en tanto pudieran embarcarse juntos en una odisea menos trágica.

**Qoph**

La Reina usaba un kimono rojo al pedir que la escoltaran hasta el Mediterráneo en la fortaleza Avalon. Extraña elección, pero los miembros de la corte que formaban su comité no vacilaron ante la fuerza de su resolución. Kanon Maldini se acercó con desconfianza a ella, cuyos ojos estaban opacos, preguntándose qué habría ingerido esta vez, en tanto le interrogaba acerca de la opinión de Maese Schneizel acerca de aquel viaje inaudito y repentino, que podía poner en marcha los más acertados y escandalosos rumores. Euphemia mostró una sonrisa despierta e hizo un ademán que pretendía disipar cualquier duda.

-Mi hermano…está indispuesto ahora mismo. Se nos unirá pronto.

Nina Einstein intercambió miradas por encima de su hombro con Kanon Maldini. Ninguno de los dos creyó una palabra pero Nina estaba demasiado embelesada con la perspectiva de ser útil como para cuestionar negativamente a su adorada Euphemia.

**Nun**

No sabía que su hermano era un hombre. La luna brilló fuertemente para revelárselo una de las últimas tardes que pasó en compañía de la Reina Marianne. Su hermana Cornelia había cumplido dieciséis años durante el verano y varias de sus compañeras de Academia fueron invitadas a pasar la víspera en el palacio. A su vez, el primer regreso en largo tiempo del Instituto en el que Clovis y Schneizel fueron recluidos, era conmemorado con numerosos jóvenes asistiendo en compañía de ambos. Euphemia, que nunca había tratado hombres fuera de los Caballeros de su hermana y los Guardias que la protegían, teniendo prohibido hablarles, estaba emocionada y no poco agradecida de que las muchachas mayores la incluyeran en sus juegos exploratorios, a su corta edad de doce años.

Ese que se quedó grabado en la memoria fue el que le demostró lo joven que era aún, ella que ya se sentía una pequeña flor abierta, en especial junto a Nunnally, a la que cuidaba como si fuera, en secreto, su pequeña hija con Lelouch, pese a las múltiples discusiones que este trato acarreaba. Consistía en vendarse los ojos y hacerse dar vuelta entre una ronda de los jugadores, todos adolescentes mayores que Euphie, la recién iniciada, que debía acercarse a un varón (la joven Ennegram fue la única que solicitó elegir entre las chicas a su enigmática compañera, tomando para revelar el rostro de Cornelia, que no parecía menos que aterrorizada ante esto) y adivinar, acariciando sus facciones, de quién se trataba.

Quizás, cuando entre risas dio contra un par de manos enguantadas y unos brazos extendidos solícitamente ante su petición de silencio, tendría que haber sabido de quién se trataba. No solo por la sensación alrededor de esta persona. También por las exclamaciones sofocadas entre los presentes, que Euphie atribuyó a su soltura con aquel que debía investigar, en tanto exploraba sus propios límites, en contornos inocentes. Ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza que estuviera acariciando las mejillas de alguien que ya conocía y con quien por si fuera poco, compartía sangre. Euphemia pidió al joven que se inclinara e inspeccionó su rostro, acercándolo al suyo tanto que parecían a punto de regalarse un beso, para excitación de las muchachas de la reunión y la Reina Marianne misma, que era en muchos aspectos una más de ellas, con mayores experiencias acumuladas.

-Veamos…-Conjeturó pensativamente, a medida que las yemas de sus dedos trazaban la nariz pringada aristocráticamente que tenía a su merced hasta nuevo aviso.-No puede ser uno de los hijos de Andreas Darlton, porque hoy solo ha venido David y sus hombros no son tan anchos.-Inspeccionó lánguidamente la zona, como si jugara en una rayuela.-Aunque Lord Guildford pueda ser de esta altura y complexión, si fuera él, mi hermana ya nos hubiera interrumpido. Desde aquí solo siento que teme por mi honra.-Carcajadas femeninas. Algo como un murmullo apagado por ellas. "¡Euphie!" (Cornelia). Marianne, levantando las manos desde su taza de té con esa sonrisa conciliadora que podía unir mundos. "Deja que adivine. Es divertido. Además, tiene razón…" y probablemente su hermana con un sonrojo más intenso que el que la poseyó cuando Nonette hizo de lo suyo, incluso palpando sus senos, la libertad de la que aún gozaba-Tampoco Kanon Maldini, puesto que su piel es incluso más suave que la mía.-De nuevo las mejillas, pero decidiendo olisquear el cuello, deleitada por la sangre caliente que corría por la yugular en un sonido acompasado por la respiración pausada que hacía pensar en un compañero que había caído en un sueño lúcido durante su compañía. Euphie lo quería agitado, sonrojándose, temblando o enfadándose, como era el caso de los que habían cazado las otras muchachas.-Aunque aquí hay un dejo de su perfume de lavanda.-Si jugó bien esa ficha, al menos acababa de avergonzar en su broma a otra persona, que debía estar sentada entre las mujeres, como una más, con la vista clavada al suelo y el rojo empañándole la cara.-Y no ha de ser Luciano Bradley, porque después de todo esto, ha seguido portándose como un caballero, además de que dijeron que tenía la piel muy fría.-Mónica seguramente le dirigía al mencionado una mirada asesina, puesto que este hubo espantado a cada joven que intentó conseguir lugar entre sus manos, solo para después hacerla tropezar de modo que cayera en su regazo.- Ni un sirviente, porque he palpado cerca del corazón lo que creo que es el escudo de la Academia de mi hermano Schnei…-Deuda kármica. Sin poder terminar la oración, quebró la cercanía, quitándose la venda de los ojos, ante los aplausos secundados por risas. Schneizel le sonreía afectadamente, como si no le hubiera dicho más que un chiste en confidencia. Ahora era ella la que se tapaba la boca y seguramente, si hubieran estado en los salones y no el jardín, se vería reflejada con la sangre agolpada en los pómulos.

No notó cuando, entre el mundo que giraba, se le acercaron Lelouch y Nunnally, cansados de sus juegos privados o ansiosos de un tentempié, tras contemplar de lejos su humillación. Ella de nuevo se vio desterrada con los niños y casi feliz por ello o al menos, aliviada. Lelouch parecía furioso, Nunnally deleitada.

-Quiero jugar pronto a eso, Euphie.

-Sobre mi cadáver. Es el juego más estúpido que he visto. No puedo creer que Schneizel retrasara nuestra partida de ajedrez para hacer esto.

Euphie hubiera querido ahondar en esa afirmación. Su hermano era tan distante, ¿eso demostraba algún interés? Pero el tren de los celos de Lelouch iba a estrellarse lejos.

- Cuando yo sea el Rey, ser idiota y prepotente será castigado con la muerte.

-No puedes ser rey así como así. Tienes antes a Odiseo, Clovis y…-Nunnally saltaba en su asiento cuando los sirvientes le trajeron la merienda.

-Los mataré a los tres. Cuando reescriban las leyes, pondré esa y será justicia.-Lanzó una carcajada, sin notar que un par de largos brazos llegaban desde atrás de la reposera a rodearlo. Marianne sonreía con ternura en su reproche.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, Lelouch. Solo porque no puedo menos que sentirme orgullosa de tus ambiciones.-Plantó un beso en su cabeza y Euphie se preguntó cómo hacía para que lo más terrible se tornara en algo dulce al salir de sus labios.

Ya solos, la pregunta de siempre.

-¿Y la Reina será Euphie o yo, hermanito?-El mismo brillo codicioso y posesivo en los ojos del mismo tono.

-Las dos serán mis esposas, por supuesto.

La niña Euphemia era más celosa que la adolescente y estaba más presente en ese momento, así que apartó el calor de Schneizel de sus pensamientos y atacó con todas sus protestas del repertorio esa resolución.

**Ayin**

Era una vergüenza ver a Lelouch en este estado, con las piernas desnudas, el kimono rojo cubriendo sus hombros y la sangre empapando su pecho. Sin embargo, él se limitó a mirarla como si fuera una estatua de granito que comenzaba a cobrar vida. Se dejó caer en una fracción de la cama, no excesivamente alejada de la que una vez fue Euphie, quizás el primer amor de su infancia. Nunnally le había comentado de su facilidad para moverse a causa del Geass, aunque también afirmó que difícilmente volverían a verse.

-Cuando vi cómo se paraba él cerca de ti y muchas veces hablando en tu nombre con propuestas que no pudiste haber mentado, sin ánimo de ofender, supe que tenía que terminar con esto. No como Zero, el Rey Demonio, sino como Lelouch. Tu verdadero hermano.

Desprecio y tristeza en su voz, pero mayor compostura que la que ella había planeado en sueños delirantes para sí misma, tras conciliar aquel terrible acto. La pistola con silenciador encima de su muslo, enfundado en un traje gris. Euphie se preguntó si habría entrado por la ventana de la habitación volando. Sus dedos viajaron por el cabello de Schneizel, teñido vivamente en el mismo color que la prenda desvergonzada que le había mandado a hacer, quizás con la esperanza de que Suzaku volviera a verla en las peores circunstancias, que ya no se repetirían.

-Tenemos la mejor sincronización de la historia. O la peor, dependiendo de cómo lo mires.-Se cerró la bata de seda sobre los senos, como si no bastara para cubrirle y no lo hacía.

-No debió suceder frente a ti, pero tampoco pude contenerme. Me desharé de él, si lo deseas. Solo sigue con la búsqueda como si lo esperaras y…

-Lelouch, no subestimes tanto mi inteligencia.-Pidió con firmeza en una dulzura que no supo de dónde vino. ¿Del recuerdo de Marianne? Eran días muy felices, enmascarando la oscuridad.-Tenía dentro de la boca una cápsula con estricnina.-colocó la que era su salvación hasta quince minutos antes, sobre la palma de su mano, con tanto decoro como le fue posible al extraerla de entre sus dientes.-Iba a hacer de Nunnally una Reina.-No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente.

Entonces él la rodeó con los brazos. El olor a muerte llenaba el ambiente y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que se estrecharan el uno al otro, también se tenían miedo.

-Ustedes dos son mis Reinas. Siempre lo han sido. Siento, Euphie, que si no evitara que te convirtieras en una asesina, fallaría en este mundo.

-Lelouch…

Él se alejó de nuevo y ella sintió que lo perdía, así que quiso gritar, pero estaba paralizada. Demasiadas emociones en un día,¿no lo estaría soñando todo? Se dijo que en otro mundo que no llegó a darse, Schneizel habría sido el hijo de Marianne, su hermano preferido, con el que quiso casarse sin que le importara la sangre y la verguenza.

-Piénsalo, Euphie. ¿No es mejor de esta manera? Ahora puedes hacer de Suzaku un rey.

De acuerdo, con eso casi sonrió sinceramente como una colegiala enamorada, renovado el calor en su pecho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?-preguntó por humanidad. En el fondo ya lo sabía. Qué clase de destino un cuerpo del que era mejor que nadie supiese podría tener. Aún así, sería morbosamente reconfortante diferir entre la certeza de que se hubo hundido su pena en el mar y que simplemente fue triturado en una fábrica de comida para perros. Qué falta de poesía, ¿eso era crecer? No existían en esta realidad los cuentos de hada, siquiera para una princesa. ¿O era lo que significaba ser una reina?

El semblante del que antaño fuera su querido hermano Lulú se ensombreció.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Sin embargo, Euphemia no se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que la piel de Lelouch se cubrió con negras plumas y su figura fue reclamada por el vacío de la ventana, el cuerpo de Schneizel (su primer amante, del que quizás incluso esperaba un hijo, en el que le dolía pensar como hermano mayor y diabólico manipulador) entre las manos, recreando una escena perdida en la que un ángel parte al cielo cargando el alma de un buen difunto.

**Tau**

Alice supo por qué la cueva tenía leyendas de estar encantada por sirenas. La marea producía extraños ruidos y las luces hacían estragos en las paredes, filtradas por aristas de minerales en las estalactitas. Se imaginó estremecida cuántos jóvenes habrían hecho el amor en las piedras bajo los pies de ambos, sin saber que a unos pocos metros por debajo del agua había una entrada al Edén Vital. Pero eso habría sido antes del Reinado de Charles y Marianne-Anya,¿no es cierto? Quizás no solo era Nemo, también un impulso del ambiente. Un extrañamiento del viejo acto.

Alice pateó algunas piedras, con la vista baja, sabiendo lo ambigua que lucía la situación cuando comenzó a desabrocharse los botones del uniforme a la altura del pecho, ante la alteración de Suzaku.

-Es…digamos que un ofrecimiento que vengo a hacerte, aunque no corre solo por mi voluntad.-Un sonrojo leve se hizo presente en sus mejillas.-Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas.-Agregó acercándose a él, Nemo ya asomando las garras desde su piel.


End file.
